


XOXO, (plus Hearts and Kisses)!

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Crack, Crossdressing, Dodo x Dior, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forced Crossdressing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night Out, M/M, Valentine's Day, What Have I Done, but nothing major, the other members are in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Hyungwon really shouldn't agree to this, but everyone did, so here they were, having Chae Dodo and Lee Dior, out for a little unofficial date on Valentines.





	XOXO, (plus Hearts and Kisses)!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hyungwon and Minhyuk's post on Valentines day. Lol, and of how Dodo and Dior needs a comeback. Posted this past Valentines, but I hope you all had a great one!
> 
> I don't know what happened, I suppose, this can be crack. Kind of.

“That’s creepy.”

Hyungwon stares across the living room and he doesn’t know what else to say. For the night of Valentines, both of them didn’t have dates. It wasn’t that much of a problem when they were feeling lonely, because at the end, they’ve still got the rest of the members, and to feel better, all of them were single altogether.

If anything, the only issue that was going on was Minhyuk’s idea. The other had suggested for them to go out in pairs this Valentines evening, so that they could, at least, have some fun.

It’s a good idea, the only thing was that as a challenge, members had to be dressed up as their female counterparts. So here was Minhyuk squabbling around with the familiar short, brunette wig with a female uniform on.

 

“Hi everyone, I’m Lee Minji and I’m a cute girl who cares a lot about her best friend, and is still in high school.”

Hyungwon doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. The get up, despite sounding ridiculous actually looks plausible on Minhyuk’s slender frame, had it not been for the other’s ridiculously long legs and wide shoulders. They were guys, after all. Oh, and Minhyuk’s long face. 

 

“Can I pass as a girl?”

The other members laugh but nod. It wasn’t that Minhyuk dressed as Minji wasn’t pretty enough, it just was that everyone could arguably say that Kihyun dressed up, and was a bit more petite resembled Irene, and if that didn’t make him pretty, then Hyungwon doesn’t know what.

Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon. The other’s reaction isn’t exactly what he’s looking for. For a moment, he looks at the other. From what he recalled, Hyungwon made a really beautiful looking girl. In fact, having Hyungwon throw just a wig on was just enough to pass as being gorgeous, and Minhyuk hasn’t even thought about the other wearing a dress or a skirt.

“Hyungwon, why don’t you dress up? Become Dodo, again, and you’ll be a true goddess.”

 

“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”

“If you dress as Dodo, you’ll convince others more that you’re an actual girl than if I do.”

Hyungwon takes a sip of the coke in his hands. He knows that he makes a fine woman, but this was exactly what he didn’t sign up for nor the reasons of why anyone should follow along with Minhyuk’s ideas. They were 85% bad, 10% rad, and 5% just sad.

 

“Supermodel Hyungwon in the house. I mean, yea, you can be a Victoria Secret Model anytime, and you could pass as a Victoria.”

“I am not dressing as a girl, just as an excuse to head out on Valentines Day.”

“But-

 

Hyungwon doesn’t know what happens, but before anything, Minhyuk drags him inside the other’s room, and with Kihyun inside, the shorter and powerful force, makes both of them dress up in stockings, feminine outfits, and with long brunette wigs.

It’s not finished until Shownu adds the finishing touches, because having the other go on a beauty show, clearly was a benefit, and here they were in a make-shift beauty shop at home, and Hyungwon still doesn’t know how there’s this large amount of mascara, blush, eyelash curlers, lipsticks, and false eyelashes on the table.

 

“Where did you get all of this make up from?”  
“From the show. Good for practice, they said.”

 

On the side, Hyungwon watches Minhyuk transform into his other egotistical, counterpart, Dior as Hyungwon truly becomes Dodo once again. Also, with the amount of make up on their faces and the styling, they actually look like girls, and Hyungwon has to admit, that both of them, looking quite pretty actually.

 

“Come on, take a selca with me!”

There are already hundreds of selfies from Minhyuk, and comments from the other members of how feminine and pretty, both of them look. If anything, at this point, Hyungwon and Minhyuk now looked way better than Irene in crossdressing than ever before, and Hyungwon doesn’t know what manly, masculine pride is when they look this presentable and androgynous. 

 

They make cute faces, kiss faces, and before they know it, Minhyuk's got tons of selfies from the both of them looking super feminine, and for a second, Hyungwon almost thinks it's normal.

"How did I agree to this, again?"  
"You didn't, but we're doing this all together, so you're Chae Dodo, and I'm the queen, expensive Lee Dior."

 

 

 

“Now, let’s go out!”

Hyungwon truly thinks he’s finished until, he realises that they’re actually all doing this. They’re committing to the plan. Minhyuk’s cheerful voice is accompanied with other laughter and sounds of excitement, and it’s still weird to see Changkyun and Jooheon dressed up, because they look good too and the only ones not dressing up are Wonho and Shownu. It’s unfair, how muscular and built they are, because surely, they definitely are the dudes in all of this get up altogether. 

 

They are set in pairs. Jooheon and Changkyun together. Kihyun with Wonho, and there’s Shownu alone. Minhyuk had obviously stuck along to the idea with going out with Hyungwon, because the two together, were indisputably the prettiest and fairest of them all. 

 

“Aren’t we going to get hit on?”

Hyungwon points to the length of the skirts both he and Minhyuk were wearing. It was awfully short, and no matter what, he wasn’t comfortable with the amount of leg he was showing because he was usually dressed conservatively. Nothing with too much exposure of his legs, nor collarbones, because he knows he’s skinny, and all this time, it’s been kind of an insecurity at times.

 

“Yea, well, we’re dudes. They’ll know we’re girls when we speak.” 

“But dang, we both have really nice legs.”

Minhyuk eyes his legs and of his own, and it’s true. They’re so skinny and tall, they look so good in skirts and dresses. 

They do decide in going to different areas. Minhyuk had suggested clubbing, but that would really be a bad idea, and Hyungwon’s so thankful that Shownu said no. Shownu doesn’t plan to tag along, and mentions that he’s going to go practice instead, so here they were, all ready to head out.

 

 

Kihyun and Wonho sets out for a nearby cafe, to grab a meal. Jooheon and Changkyun by the Hangang river, and Hyungwon and Minhyuk to the convenience store, and maybe somewhere else later.

The moment they step out the apartment, Minhyuk clings onto and Hyungwon gives the other the look. They were never this “touchy” or clingy, with each other.

“We’re girls okay. We got to play the part. You see girls holding each other on the arm all the time.”

Hyungwon breathes out a small laugh before replying with an ‘alright.’ Thank goodness they were doing this at night. It was about 7:30 PM now, and there were barely anyone really on the streets. Just two, gangly-skinny guys dressed up as girls walking along the sidewalk casually talking to each other.

 

It’s not too long before the arrive at the convenience store. It was always a thing they did together. Buying some snacks before going home, except they weren’t going to go home right away, so they’ve got an eco bag slung on their arms.

“Are you going to do this?”  
“Do what?”  
“Speak like a girl at the cashier.”  
“No, I’m a dude. Why would I do that?”

 

It’s to no surprise that when Hyungwon goes up to pay, he answers with his own voice, and the cashier looks at both of them surprised, because yes, he had just seen such pretty looking people in such a long time, and what, they’re dudes?!

“It’s a joke. For Valentine’s Day.” Minhyuk laughs as he continues clutching onto Hyungwon’s arm.

“Shut up, Minhyuk.”

In response, the cashier doesn’t know what else to say other than a small laugh and nod, because nobody ever usually does that, but also because the two just look awfully expensive and feminine.

 

—

“I told you!”  
“Told me what?”

“We make the perfect girls. We look expensive, you’ve got to appreciate this!”

Minhyuk points to Hyungwon’s outfit and of his own. They’re wearing Zara, but the tweed jacket that Minhyuk has on makes him look like a million bucks and Hyungwon, crossdressing as a girl, can practically wear anything and still look expensive and sleek.

 

“Want to go shopping?”  
“What?”  
“Come on, let’s go into Balenciaga.”

“Are you serious?”

Hyungwon watches as Minhyuk continues to drag him by the hand. As much as they were crossdressing right now, it still didn’t explain the amount of skinship the other was giving him. 

 

But either way, they’re now walking to more public and busy zones on the street, and Hyungwon’s feeling a lot more self-conscious now that there were more people, and the fact that they were attracting much more attention. He hears whispers of how pretty they look, or the fact, that they can be models, and all Hyungwon wants to say is that, they’re dudes and two, they’re simply crossdressing, which is a very bad idea!

 

If Minhyuk was feeling self-conscious, he shows no sign of it. He continues to hold onto Hyungwon’s arm, dragging him along the road, and they don’t speak much as there were simply others around them. He didn’t want to blow their cover by speaking, and having others realise that they were men, after all.

It’s not until they reach the very end of the street, and about to cross the intersection where they’re less people, when Minhyuk finally speaks up.

 

“Dude, we should do this more often.”  
“What?”

“For each time we want to go undercover, we can take turns dressing up as girls. Like fake-dates, you know? Like oh, if Dispatch catches us, then joke’s on them because we’re just having fun!”

“You’re nuts.”  
“I’m just being opportunistic. Also, don’t you think I look pretty? At all?”

 

Hyungwon takes a look. (A/N: Yea, just check each other out. No problem, no homo at all). Minhyuk definitely looks pretty. The skirt accentuates the other’s legs, and woah, it’s clean and hairless. The hair is enough to hide the other’s masculine jaw somehow, and he can agree that yea, to Minhyuk standards, he looks somewhat inspired by Angelababy with all that eye make up on. 

“You’re always pretty.”

Minhyuk looks pleased before he hums and looks away. In fact, he’s currently blushing because it’s one thing for Hyungwon to say that, and it feels like another when he’s currently dressed up.

 

“Pretty enough to be your fake girlfriend?”  
“Sure, whatever that makes you happy.”

Minhyuk certainly seems happy enough though when he entangles his own hands into Hyungwon’s and starts swinging them. It’s kind of cute, Hyungwon could admit at least that.

 

 

They’re walking somewhere else now, and they haven’t arrived at the mall yet, but they settle for a short break at the park. 

“You do realise that you, dressed up as a girl, is my ideal type, right? Like, if you weren’t a dude, and an actual girl, I would definitely check you out on the street or something.”

 

Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk amused. Ideal type, huh? When did Minhyuk, ever not, compliment him, or not check him out, even when he was a guy (dressed up nicely for their photoshoots).

 

“Thanks for calling me pretty. But I think, we’re pretty enough to be girlfriends together, right now.”

“Is this a Valentines Day proposal?”

Hyungwon takes out a chocolate bar out from the bag. It only seems fitting for both of them to share a chocolate right now. He opens it and passes the raspberry-flavoured chocolate bar to Minhyuk.

 

“Happy Valentines.”  
“You couldn’t have said it more excitingly, could you?”

“Happy Valentines, Dior! Much love, xoxo from Dodo.” Hyungwon fakes a sugary, female voice. “How about that?”

“Awe, Dodo loves me!” Minhyuk responds in a similar tone before taking a large bite into the chocolate bar before snorting. They were being ridiculous, together.

 

“Want to give me a kiss too? I can fulfil your lonely Valentines wishes, too.”  
“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Awe, come on!”  
Hyungwon’s about to stand up from the swings that he and both Minhyuk were both sitting on, but Minhyuk’s much faster, planting a quick peck on the side of his cheek. He immediately starts blushing right after. No, actually, both of them are blushing because, second-embarrassments hits Hyungwon just as bad.

 

“Aren’t you getting a bit bold, as a dude dressed up as a girl?”

Hyungwon takes out his phone to check out the side of his face. Sure there it was, a lipstick and lipgloss stain, on his right cheek. A kiss stain.

“I’m just fulfilling my character. Isn’t Dodo, going to reciprocate?”  
“Since when was Dodo, into girls?”

“I thought Dodo was bisexual.”  
"Is, Dior bisexual?"  
"Now she is."

 

Hyungwon’s cheeks redden. Girls. They were girls now, or at least in role-play, they still were.

 

“Come on! A little kiss on the cheek, won’t hurt you!”

The perky and amused tone that Minhyuk has has Hyungwon boiling up in feelings of embarrassment, slight anger, and of other things.

“We could have matching kiss marks on her faces. That’ll be cute.”

Dodo closes her eyes and leans forward. The space between herself and Dior narrows and just before she knows, she plants a peck on the other’s cheek and it has Dodo, freaking out right after, being a hot, sputtering mess.

 

“Let’s go home now.”

Hyungwon clutches onto Minhyuk’s arm, and he’s ready to drag the other away because at this point, he’s fulfilled all parts of embarrassment and of any feminine wishes or of having a temporary girlfriend for the day. He doesn’t mind so much the fact that he’s straight up, kissed the other, while the both of them were sober, and two, the fact that they’ve done these acts while dressed up as girl. He doesn’t have a thing against the LGBTQ community, but this just was a bit much for toady, and the more he looks at Minhyuk (who’s still currently dressed up, like him) the more he thinks he’s falling just a little, bit and that’s dangerous. Who made Minhyuk so handsome and gorgeous, all the same?

 

“No, we have one more thing we need to complete before we do.”  
“What is it?”

“We can’t go home, until we get hit on.”  
“I’m sorry?”

“Until, we get hit on, we can’t go home!”  
“What the heck, Minhyuk?!”

Minhyuk eyes him cheekily, and promises that it’ll be fun. Hyungwon can only groan because this was such a terrible decision. He’ll remember it for life. Not only was he hit on by girls, but now to have the opposite gender to do so as well. It’s a mistake. A big one.

 

It’s when they really enter the mall, true to Hyungwon’s expectations and Minhyuk’s plan, that they do get hit on. They’re at a little cafe, and had just ordered some food to share (through the iPad, therefore not having to use their voice), when these guys approach them.

Awkward. 

 

“Hey,” one of them asks, and Hyungwon doesn’t know what face he’s making, it's probably not elegant, but he’s feeling somewhat ashamed, but amused all the same.

“Are both of you single by any chance? We think both of you are really attractive, and we’re wondering if you’re interested in going out on a double date or something…”

 

Asking people out on Valentines Day. That’s a bit sad, and unfortunate and honestly, Hyungwon and Minhyuk can relate.

Hyungwon’s about to tell them that they’re dudes, when Minhyuk speaks up still using a feminine voice.

“Sorry, we’re taken.” He promptly continues with another peck on Hyungwon’s cheek, and gives the guys a smile.

The guys, confused for a moment, and leaves them alone before Hyungwon starts laughing. The amount of ridiculousness but the situation they were in, was just that funny and absurd.

 

“I can’t believe you did that.”  
“What? We’re girlfriends together, today. You said so, yourself!”

“You could have just told that that we’re guys.”  
“Yea, well that wouldn’t be any fun, plus we’re both taller than those guys anyways, so that’ll be even more awkward.”

(A/N: I'm sorry, it's just that both of them really have such nice, long legs, and like yea, asdfghjkl).

 

 

They don’t end up shopping at Balenciaga, but with their stomachs full, and moods high, they head home. It’s been well-spent evening, despite their girly get-up, and at some point, Hyungwon thinks that he really wouldn’t mind if he did this again. The chances of them being caught by Dispatch is far from likely, and even if it was, one can only explain their beautiful appeal that could even trick the media.

 

“Let’s do this again, one day.”  
“What? Dressing as girls?”

“Only if you dress as a girl, though.”  
“Now, that wouldn’t be fair would it?”

Minhyuk brings both of them to a stop as he faces the other.

 

“But I wouldn’t mind, if you bribe me.”

Minhyuk’s face glows under the street-lamps and they’re almost home. He’s waiting for something, a response.

“Would a kiss do, then?”

It surprises Hyungwon, himself, the fact that he could even say these words. Minhyuk would have probably expected something like, a purchase from Balenciaga or something, and by the second that Minhyuk’s not responding, Hyungwon’s feeling a bit more embarrassed and regretful. 

They’re both pink in the face now, and finally, Minhyuk answers despite being a bit shocked and surprised.

“I thought you would never ask, but yea, a kiss will do.”

His voice sounds awfully small and he looks really shy, and Hyungwon almost forgets that he’s also dressed as a girl too, but Minhyuk looks awfully cute, and lovely and it’s more than enough.

 

This time, the kiss though isn’t on the cheeks, but on the lips, and it’s something nice and pleasant with Minhyuk’s soft lips on his own. By now, after the meal, both their lipstick and glosses have worn off, and it’s just the feeling and touch itself. 

Hyungwon doesn't know what happens. Maybe it's the mood, or that Minhyuk's just being himself. 

 

“I like you…. I really do, you know.”  
“I know.”

The bashful smile on Minhyuk’s face makes Hyungwon smile a little more. He would have never expected this day to come. The feelings that he never knew he had for the other, or the fact that they other’s wishes were coming true. 

 

 

It’s when they arrive at their dorm, and everyone’s already back now, with the make up and clothes off, and changed does everyone else give them the look.

 

“You two, look sweet.”  
“Yea, I mean, look at those kiss marks!”

Changkyun hoots and shoots the two a smug look. “Who would have thought, it’ll be lemon though.”

"Not funny guys."

Hyungwon tells them to shut up, but even as he removes the wig, and the rest of the uncomfortable make up and clothes off his body, he feels happy. It may not be love in the way he thought it would be, and despite the eventful day, it was worth it. Especially if he’s gotten to eat chocolate, and share a kiss. Or the fact that one day, they may do this again.

 

“What are you thinking about with that smile on your face?”  
“Nothing.”

Both Hyungwon and Minhyuk reply and Kihyun doesn’t prod, but with smile on his face, he certainly knew, and it was a mood.

 

Happy (belated) Valentines. :)


End file.
